Conventionally, a deodorant/fragrant device is widely used to deodorize bad odor in living space such as rooms, bathrooms and entrances and impart a fragrance to the circumference. As the fragrant device of these, a device using a fragrance in various forms such as gel, liquid, solid and the like is proposed. However, at present, a fragrant device using a liquid fragrance is mainly used.
The fragrant device using the liquid fragrance generally has a mechanism as illustrated in FIG. 4. That is, a wick for absorbing a fragrant liquid is inserted in an opening of a container Aa such that one end thereof is dipped in the fragrant liquid contained in the container and the other end is exposed from the opening of the container Aa, and the fragrant liquid is volatilized and released into the air using a volatilizing member including a volatilizing material e provided in the end of the wick exposed from the opening.
The wick a is generally prepared by forming fibers such as pulp or synthetic fibers into a columnar shape, and absorbs the fragrant liquid through capillary action to lead the fragrant liquid to the volatilizing material e. The volatilizing material e is obtained by mixing fibers such as pulp with a heat fusible binder and the like, and forming the mixture into a plate-like shape by thermal compression, and volatilizes and releases the fragrant liquid carried through the wick a to impart a fragrance to a space.
It has been proposed to incorporate particles of an activated carbon into a volatilization member for the purpose of further imparting deodorizing effect to the fragrant device which volatilizes and releases an aromatic liquid (see Patent Document 1). However, in the fragrant device having an activated carbon contained in the volatilization member, the activated carbon adsorbs not only malodorous components, but components such as perfumes contained in a fragrant liquid. As a result, this rather gives rise to the problem that not only the perfuming function is decreased, but deodorizing function is not sufficiently exhibited.
To solve this problem, a technology of suppressing adsorption of a perfume on an activated carbon by incorporating a compound represented by a specific structural formula such as 3-methoxy-3-methyl-1-butanol into a fragrant liquid has been disclosed (see Patent Document 2). Furthermore, a fragrant liquid using a specific fragrance ingredient such as 2,4,6-trimethyl-2-phenyl-1,3-dioxane and a fragrant liquid using a surfactant having a specific structure has been proposed (see Patent Documents 3 and 4). However, in these technologies, the degree of freedom in formulation of a fragrant liquid is limited, and it is difficult to sufficiently increase preference of fragrance.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-329    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-40593    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2005-40594    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2005-40595